


necessary polyam cool kids ficlets

by wellexcuuuuuseme



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, i repeat: poly cool kids, poly cool kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellexcuuuuuseme/pseuds/wellexcuuuuuseme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	necessary polyam cool kids ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh give me constructive criticism, please? I'm not sure how in character it is.

"Yeah, I don't know. What do you think, Steven?"

Jenny left the changing room to show off the outfit she was trying on. 

"I love it!" he yelped enthusiastically, giving multiple up-and-down glances. The top he had picked for her was a purple microprint over a lesser seen shade of orange. He'd paired this with a high-rise pair of jeans shorts. "Is there enough room to tuck in the shirt?" She checked by tucking it in. 

"It's perfect!" Steven exclaimed with twinkles in his eyes. 

Steven bought the clothes (with money he got from selling treasure he'd brought back from a mission) and left for ice cream. 

"Hey Jenny?"  
"Yeah, Steven?"  
"Why did you want to go shopping today?"  
"I wanted to hang with you, and you like picking outfits."  
"Yeah." there was a beat before he continued, "are you dressing for any one person in particular?"  
"Nah."

Steven remembered Peedee complaining about teenagers only caring about dating. He'd been grounded from TV too long to know much about the stuff from that (even when he did watch, it was mostly cartoons and anime) but according to Peedee you only date one person at a time. 

He'll have to get more info.

# ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How is it that you do this, again?" Steven poked at Sour Cream's soundstation, trying to figure out the function of each button.

"DJs never reveal their secrets."

Steven watched Sour Cream set up and prep at the warehouse place. It was still afternoon, so no one had come to dance yet, and Steven had come to figure out if Sour Cream was 'dating' anyone. 

"Who are you hoping comes tonight?" Steven asked, trying to play cool.

"As many people as possible if I DJ right." 

Steven huffed lightly. "Yeah. Anyone in particular?"

"I always like seeing Buck and Jenny enjoying themselves. I guess you could say they're my biggest fans." 

"Plus me!"

Sour Cream played a test lick to check sound right at that moment, perfectly timed. It was almost awesome enough to make Steven forget his mission.

"Plus you, little man."

# ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steven stared at his data. He had written his findings down because Connie says that's how you do investigative research. He wondered if he should draw graphs? Connie always recommends graphs. 

'This is it.' he thought, 'Buck's my last chance to figure out teenage dating before I get too suspicious.' 

He'd have to get creative. He picked up the phone to call Connie again.

"Hey! What is it people do when they're dating? Oh, uh, hi Dr. Maheswaran, is Connie there?" 

There was a sigh and a semi-silent pause as the phone on the other side was passed. 

"Hey, Steven."

"Hey! What is it people do when they're dating?"

"Oh, uh, they go on dates and stuff? What is it that you mean?"

"I need examples."

"Oh, ok. They could eat a meal together, watch movies together, just chill at home. There's a lot of things they could do, and it depends on the couple, really."

"Ok…" this was kind of helpful, but not really, because the Cool Kids do almost everything as a group. Was Peedee wrong? "Ok. Anything else?"

"They give each other gifts?" Connie offered.

"Yes! Thank you!" Steven exclaimed and left. 

He took money to the jewelry store and bought two heart necklaces. He brought them to Buck Dewey and tried to follow the scene he had prepared. 

"Hey! Buck! Bucko!" Buck turned around. "I won some things at the arcade. Do you want them?"

"Sure, man." 

Steven hadn't expected him to say yes so quick, but he finished his line regardless. "They're perfect for you and a special someone. Guaranteed success." 

Buck chuckled. "Ok, bud. Good sell." 

Steven crossed his fingers, hoping he just laid the groundwork to finish his investigation. He ran back to the beach to tell Connie as soon as possible.

# ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Steven saw the Cool Kids hanging out together. Jenny was wearing one of the heart necklaces. 'Ah-ha!' he thought, but then he saw Sour Cream was wearing one too. It then occurred to him that people can date in groups of more than two. He thought about how the Gems were raising him as a group. They all loved each other, right? 

It wouldn't even be the first time Peedee was completely wrong, either. He thought eating frybits was weird!


End file.
